Love Sequel- Love to the end
by kuzierarararara
Summary: After all the problems, tsuna and hibari are together now, but there are insecurity in tsuna's heart. What Hibari should do to close their distance? R & R.


'LOVE TO THE END'

HIS LOVE IS CONFUSING.

…

The dark haired man walked quickly into his office without so much glancing or glaring to his right and left, trying to avoid the gaping face of his fellows. The noises in the office suddenly turned deadly silent as he walked in. And it suddenly turned awkward for him. But, if he were to say he hated every single herbivore in this office, he was actually despising them more for making him the center of their gossips and discussion. He hated that every herbivores giving him such 'are you alright looks', 'he is crazy look' on their strained face.

The news that he had divorced Natsumi Sawada dispersed through the weeks he had been absent too much faster than he expected even though he kept it hidden. They kept whispering a lot whenever they seen him in the department, hallways or sidewalk which annoys him a lot. '_Don't go talk behind my back bastard' _is what he wants to tell them, but keeping silent is best way to avoid such herbivores.The rumors that he gets divorced because of _some other women_ really makes him boiled. She is _**not**_ some other women you damn herbivores. What the hell was wrong with all of their tiny gray matters? How can they say that he choose the wrong person, wrong path, wrong decision? Do they think rumors couldn't get into his head because he was such a smug bastard who can ignore every single rumor?

Nope. That was so wrong of them.

He suddenly lunch a fist on top of the head of one of his male subordinate causing that male herbivore to jump in shock as he felt a gushed of wind near his head, and heard a crack after the fist land to the wall. He swears he saw the murderous look in Hibaris' steel blue eyes. There was a promising death waiting for him if he said wrong words or make reckless move. Hibari's movement was too fast to catch. He gulped. "I'm sorry, boss."

"Really… you herbivores should treasure your life when facing me. This was _not_ the last time, Sakuya." His voice was shaking with hidden anger, and the poor herbivore was lucky to be at his mercy as his knees gives off. Kyouya pulled out his fist from the cracking wall and dismissed. He walked down the stairs in aloof to the basement where he parked his Benz. He goes in, leaning his back trying to seek comfort from his warm seat and release his tiredness, hand playing rhythm on his handle. Without starting the engine, he dozed off thinking and thinking with his other hand went to his head, trying to think. Thinking hardly on how he should make his lover known to outside so that they won't make shit of her anymore.

"_Aren't I affecting you, Kyouya-san?" _She suddenly asked the other night. And he left that question unanswered and ushered her to the desk for dinner with a usual 'hn'. How should he answer that kind of question? Was it positive or negative? Their dinner went on with deafening silent, but Hibari was fine with it since he _loves_ silent, but he doesn't know about the herbivore. What's the rushed of that question? Whenever he remembers the face she was making, he felt sudden annoyance building up somewhere in his heart. Every time he faced with the herbivore at home, he will experience new feelings and he hated it. The aloof Kyouya Hibari he was before is starting to lose his identity.

Everything is starting to change

"_Kyouya-san, aren't you regretting your choice?"_

"_I'm not herbivore."_

"_But I'm far from perfection…I'm blind…"_

"_So what, Tsunayoshi? Why does it matter so much to you when I'm not?" His voice starting to engulfed with anger. He snapped. He was sick having to answer such defiant question which he hates so much._

_Tsuna nodded, her eyes saddened, " "But, I do…Kyouya-san."The pained smiling face she gave him right then was the one thing he hates the most. She seemed like she will burst into tears_ _in any time, he don't know how to handle it. "You used to live freely when you're not with me, you could fly freely. But, now that I am with you, I am you're your broken wing… everything in your life will be restrained…and because of me – "_

"_Enough…herbivore…" he said in his low voice, got up on his legs leaving another half omurice uneaten. He lose…his appetite. "I'm sick of you." He said short didn't bother to explain more, showing his back to the stunned brunette. "Go get rest as well." And he went to his room, shutting the light._

The idiot had pissed him off previous night with her stupid whine and wariness, and believe it or not, they have not been talking to each other about 2 days now. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to her, but, his works is piling in his office since he was absent for a month. He can't find the right time to spend with her at home. 'Can't you believe in me more, Tsunayoshi?' his heart whispers. He hunched his shoulders and shivered as the coldness of dropping water running down the back of his vest as he ran out from his car. The idiot must be curling up on the couch or in her room because of the cold weather or so that he thought. He was afraid if he ever met with her saddened look again today. How is he going to cheer her up today? What would be like for his herbivore to cheer up again? He really missed her smile. But he was more petrified if he were to see such heartrending and distant face of her…

He was about to open up the lock of his door when his pager gone off and it once again took all that 'dignity' to stop himself from screaming 'SHIT! DAMN! BASTARD!' .The code informed him he was needed immediately at hit and run accident at Mellone Road. It was very upsetting, it was his end of his shift, but why was there herbivore dare to hit and run and cause him trouble! He immediately sprinted out of his apartment in his haste, ignoring his wimpy lover in the house who was maybe, probably, waiting for him to come back, and probably is crying again today. The sun was almost out and even though it was a little cold, his jobs always come first in his dictionary.

And there he was, starting his sirens and drift off.

…

She woke up without his warmth again, today and it saddened her. The house was silent. No sound of him cooking or blabbering at her because she spent most of the time sleeping instead of dong any work. But he was the one who restrained her from doing anything that tiring her. He insisted to get her rested well at home ever since she came back from the long hospitalization. She was waiting for him…but he was not home again tonight. Was he going to forget about her? Was it her fault for being so wimpy and anxious or was it just his habit to always leaving her alone feeling vulnerable. She remembers the fight they had previous night, it was just about when she asked him, 'why?'.

"_I'm sick of you!"_

Maybe he just doesn't want to brood over it but his words echo in her head over and over and she had migraine because of it, but, and it was raining for god sakes. The coldness gives pressure in her head. She hasn't been able to sleep well for the whole two days and it was killing her. Her eyes sunken and she looked a bit paler than usual. She kept curling on her bed and was in pain. She hasn't been eating since the last two days and she was unable to walk around freely in this pain.

She wanted him so much, but she couldn't.

Was she so demanding from that man?

…

Time passes rather quickly when every minute of every hour is spent on trying to chase someone on the road. Kyouya Hibari was amused of himself as he managed to catch the person who hit and run the other bikers. Luckily, the victim just sustained fracture on his hips and no brain injuries and any others. He was glad that the bastard had been caught and right now, the only thing in his mind was Tsunayoshi and his plans. The last four hours of investigating had felt like an eternity and maybe now he could relax. No – maybe it was too fast for him to relax, since he had to think about how to make some emotional brunette in his house cheer up.

"Let's go grab something Hibari! I like your enthusiasm to the the EXTREME!" Suddenly Ryohei Sasagawa came chuckling to his side snaking his tanned arms around his waist and it irked him.

Thrusting his pistol to the chin of the taller man, he said, "Stay away from me herbivore." His deathly silent threat sent shivers to the older man's spine.

"Man, Hibari, you're like mother goose. You have someone waiting for you now?"

"Why mother goose?! You stupid lawn head? You wish to die?" He asked threateningly with his trademark glaring. "And stop meddling in my business. You finish all these things. I have other serious matter to attend."

Sasagawa Ryohei and other staff stiffened and looked at the Hibari who was retreating from the office.

"Ryohei-san, does he seems different to you? I mean…a bit gentle?"

Ryohei is thinking hard with his eyebrows wrinkles so much, "I don't realize that much. He was just the same enthusiastic Hibari! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly, "HIBARI! DON'T FORGET ABOUT TOMORROW TO THE EXTREME!"

…

Tsuna stared blankly ahead as she felt someone sitting on her bed, before twitching lightly. When she was just about to sleep, she had to wake up? "Please don't disturb me." She said absently, still feeling sleepy, pulling the blanket more.

Hibari frowned. "Disturb you from what herbivores?" She almost jumped as she heard his whispers in a very seductive manner, right after he climbed up the bed and suits himself behind her. She turned to the right abruptly. "Ky - kyouya-san?" she stuttered.

It was as if she was reaching for the place that Hibari can't reach, she tried to get away when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist tightly pulling her body closed to his chest. Her body stiffened at his voice, "you're not going anywhere. Tsunayoshi..." He finally stopped her. Her heart stoping, and she struggling to pull her hand away.

"You said—" She started to argue.

"I'm didn't meant it." Hibari cut in over her, leaving no room for discussion, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and waist to keep her still.

"Leave me alone. You said…you're sick of me…" she repeated that words again and again which make Hibari wanting to slap himself for saying those word in the first place.

"You're sick of me…of course…you are…even if you are not now, you will be sick of me soon…"

"Stop it Tsunayoshi." He cut again, tying his hold tighter, "If you're trying to make me feel guilty, forget it because you can never escape my grasp. You're forever mine, herbivore." His warm breath tickling her ears and he bite it earning a soft yelp from the girl in front of him now.

"Don't do that Kyouya-san…"

"I wanted too…"he said gently as he brought that slander body closer to his chest, making Tsuna reddened face to face him, "because you're mine, herbivore…I wanted to dominate you…" he can't help but was lured by the empty stare she was giving him. There were tears in her eyes, but nothing said. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on forehead down to her nape and he can feel her body trembling to his kisses.

"Kyouya-san…" Tsuna was overwhelmed as Hibari started kissing her randomly all over her neck and shoulder.

"I missed you Kyouya-san…" the brunette was too excited to have Hibari next to her and she hugs him back tightly, nuzzling against his pale neck. The dark haired man smiled as his hand cupped the face of person he love closer before leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss against her soft lips. Tsuna didn't say anything just reached out and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

Hibari didn't waste any time, whenever he found the opening his tongue dominate her inexperienced one, thinking that's this is the best timing to take her. She was all well and healthy ever since then. He needs not to restrain himself anymore. He was about to spread her legs open when suddenly, Tsuna shoved him away abruptly, "DON'T!"

"What?"

"I'm having…my menses…" Tsuna said shyly with her hand on his chest.

Hibari give her a blank stare trying to progress every words she said. "Oh…that's why you're moody and sensitive the other day. I've heard girl would be so irritating on these 'days'. It seems true though."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hn." He smirk. "Nothing could help then. I have to wait." He said softly before he nudged against her nape to her chest again a bit roughly. Tsuna was trying to keep her voice down but she felt aroused whenever Hibari found her pulse point or found where she was sensitive the most. She couldn't suppress the soft moans from escaping her lips.

Hibari smirk in victory as he successfully aroused the virgin girl.

"Are you that happy that you can dominate me?" she asked when they exchanging air for breathe.

"I have everything well planned Tsunayoshi. You'll just have to wait."

"What is it?" she asked curiously while nibbling playfully against his lips.

"You won't agree if I say it now. It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes..tomorrow…" and he smirk. Tsuna placed her hands all around his face to feel him and to remember his features at this moment, and kiss his lips once again.

"I'm glad you're smiling Kyouya-san…"

The black haired man was excited waiting to the next day to come. He would to tease her lover more than ever.

TBC…


End file.
